


When The TARDIS Calls...

by TheRogueHuntress



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005), Torchwood
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 11:36:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8370781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRogueHuntress/pseuds/TheRogueHuntress
Summary: He was a mad one, that Jack Harkness.





	

There was a strange noise like the wheezing of gears, groaning with a heavy load.

“What’s that sound?” Gwen asked. They were in the pub, celebrating a quiet day. Jack cocked his head, then his entire face lit up with a smile.

“I’ve got to go!” He chugged his beer, and sprinted out the door, snagging his coat along the way. Gwen raised her brows and exchanged a surprised look with Ianto.

Ianto stayed with the drinks, and Gwen followed Jack out the door, just seconds later. The street was completely empty. There were leaves dancing in the air, as if they’d been disturbed, but no wind. Gwen blinked, and went back inside. He was a mad one, that Jack Harkness.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little scene I envisioned. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed, thanks for reading :) x


End file.
